lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Latest appearance: One Last FINAL: Over One Finn (Also called Finn the Human and/or Pen) is usually the main protagonist of Adventure Time. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation) on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying until Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother. It is revealed in "Susan Strong," that Finn knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. In "Henchman," Finn states that Jake told him that he originated from a cabbage as a joke. However, Finn later learns about his biological father, Martin, in the episode "Billy's Bucket List." The Last Human? Finn was, for a long time, the only confirmed human in the Land of Ooo. The reason for this is revealed in the episode "Her Parents," as Lady Rainicorn's dad believed that humans were extinct. Up until "Susan Strong," Finn believes he has never met another human and becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when he thinks about it. However, Finn encounters Susan Strong a member of a tribe of mutants called Hyoomans. However, in "Beautopia," it is hinted that Susan Strong is unlike the rest of her tribe and may potentially be another human. As of "Betty," Finn is no longer the last confirmed human in Ooo as Betty Grof travels forward in time to be with Simon Petrikov. In "Billy's Bucket List," Finn is told by a deceased Billy that his father, Martin, is still alive and is trapped in the Crystal Citadel. This prompts Finn to go there to free his father in "Escape from the Citadel," making him one of three known humans in existence. Although various other humanoids exist in the Land of Ooo, most have been confirmed by the show's creator, Pendleton Ward, to be mutants, such as Penny, Phil or the Old Man Henchman. Weapons Finn has had a total of five major sword, plus temporary borrowed ones. #He originally favored Scarlet, the Golden Sword. After being first turned into a 4-D Sword and then destroyed by a black hole in "The Real You"... #Finn is shown using the Root Sword (having a pink/silver blade and a red, twisted "root" handle) as seen in "Mystery Train". Along with this sword, his backpack has a new side strap that can hold the sword while walking. #In "Dad's Dungeon," Finn and Jake venture into Joshua's dungeon, built by Joshua to toughen Finn up. There, Finn retrieves the Demon Sword, which uses now as primary weapon. #After being first turned into the Grape Sword and then forced to destroy it in "Play Date," he replaces his weapon with the Grass Sword, as seen in "Blade of Grass." However, this too was lost, along with his right arm, after Finn's encounter with his father in "Escape from the Citadel." There have been a number of other swords used by Finn, but all were used only for a short period of time. #After Finn's grass sword was destroyed, he acquired the Finn Sword in "Is That You?". It was created by preventing an alternate Finn from waking an alternate Jake. Finn uses this sword first in "Dentist". Personality Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous boy. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded, Finn often feels conflicted when it is unclear whether something is good or evil as exemplified by his dealings with Marceline in the episode "Henchman." Despite his heroic nature, Finn also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for being a hero and demonstrates this in "Davey." Finn is also almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, as seen in several episodes such as taking part in thievery in "City of Thieves" or killing a neutrally aligned ant in "The Enchiridion!." However, Finn undergoes a slight change in "Wake Up" after he realizes that his father, whom he had high hopes of being a great hero, is nothing more than a selfish criminal. This, coupled with the loss of his favorite arm and sword due to his father's selfishness, pushes Finn to the point of wanting revenge. This is shown in "The Tower," where he attempts to go into space by building up a tower so that he could find his father, punch him, and take his arm. However, in the end, Finn learns to control his feelings of revenge with the help of Princess Bubblegum. Appearances in the Fighters of Lapis series Finn appears many times during the Fighters of Lapis series. In the Space Crisis, he fights off a deer when suddenly the Subspace Army comes in and grabs Princess Bubblegum. Jake grabs Finn and gets him out of the Subspace Bomb's radius. They then enter the Nether and defeat the Ender Colossus and head to the North, where they meet the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd. They fight off the Irate Gamer, but Finn and the AVGN are turned into trophies by the Irate Gamer, leaving Jake and the Nostalgia Critic to chase after him. He is then freed after the next fight with the Irate Gamer, and joins with Mario, Homer, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Quorra, Mirania, the AVGN, the Critic, Jake and Mr. Incredible. They later take down Bowser and Greg and then are warped to a T.W.O research lab. He helps take down Tabuu with the rest of the Fighters of Lapis. Appearances in the Tangerine Avengers series TBA Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Tangerine Avengers Category:Purgatorial Mayhem